13 Days of Surviving/Issue 1 - Prologue
The Prologue Issue 1 - Prologue John Lee yawned as he woke up. He blinked his eyes several times, trying to become focus and stop being tired. With some effort, he rose from his bed and moved into a sitting position. He touched his face and with a sigh he forced himself to get off the bed. He walked toward the bathroom and began washing his face and brush his teeth. Once he finished with that, he walked back to his room to find his clothes. His room was dark and it was quiet too. It was rather messy with clothes laying on the floor, empty can of colas and pages laying everywhere. It has been awhile since he last used a vaccum cleaner. He has never been good with cleaning. His parents always told him to take some responsiblity in his life. John thought that leaving his hometown for New York will teach him some of that. But it looks like little have changed. Once he was in his daily clothes, he walked toward the window to pull away the covers for some fresh air and bring some light into the room. When he opened the window, he inhale the fresh wind, only to start coughing at the smell of smoke and ashes. Confused, he looked down on the street and was shocked to find it crowded with damaged cars, people running and screaming, medics helping wounded people and actual corpses on the street. John felt his heart rising and his stomach felt terrible. He walked away from the window to look away from the sight. "What the hell is going on?"' He told himself. Not knowing what else to do, he found a remote and turn on the television. The news showed smokes and burning happening in many areas around the city. A terrorist attack? A big accident? The news didn't told him exactly what's the cause of it. Something caused this. Placing the remote away, he found his cellphone and began caling his dad's phone. He waited for his father to take the call, but he didn't. It was only the leave a message answer. John dialed the numbers again and no one answered. Dialed again and still no answer. When it told him to leave a message, John immediately spoke. "Dad. Please call me back. I want to know that you and mom are alright." '' He was worried now. He was worried for his parents. He hoped that they are alright. Finding another number, he called his friend, Shawn. No one answer the phone. He called James, no one answer. He called Sarah, no one answer. When he called Laura, she picked up the phone. There was a lot of static and sounds in the background. ''"Sarah!? Sarah! Are you alright?" John asked worried. Despite the static and sounds in the background, John could hear that Sarah was crying. "Sarah? Where are you!? Are you safe?" ''John asked, growing more and more worried. Finally, she spoke. ''"They...are coming for me."' '''She says tearfully. ''"Who, Sarah? Tell me where you are, I am coming." He said. John released that the sound in the background sounds like someone banging and hammering on the door. "They are coming-..." She cried before she was cut off by a loud bang. John hear Sarah screamed. It was a horrible scream, like she was absolutely in pain. "Sarah! Sarah!" John shouted into his phone. She didn't answer him, all he could hear was a lot of noises of grunts. John wordlessly turn off the phone and let it drop down the ground. He sat down and placed a hand on his mouth as he fight back the tears. He felt afraid and alone. What happen to his friends? What happen to his family? What the hell was going on? Biting his lips, he rose up and went to find his jacket. He can't stay here, he need to know what the hell is going on. Once that was done, he left his apartment. Going down the stairs in a quick pace, he reached the entrance and went out into the chaotic street. He saw people helping the wounded and starts walking away from the street. The smell of smoke and ashes are strong. John spotted a corpse nearby and That smell was worse. Fighting back the urge to throw up, he move forward. Passing many broken and damage cars, he saw an ambulance nearby. He saw a medic aiding a wounded man. ''"Hey!" 'John shouted out as he approached the paramedic. A man in his fourties with dark brown hair and a strong built. He looked up and saw John. ''"Hey there! Can you give me a hand here?" He shouted back. John ran toward him. "How can I help?" John asked as he saw the greatly wounded man. He have blood everywhere on him, it looks like he was bleeding everywhere. "Help me apply some pressure here." He asked. John shrugged and placed his hands on the spot where the medic told him to. John felt the blood on his hands. He tried not to think about it. "No no no! Stay with us! Stay with us!" John heard the medic say. He look at the wounded man, now dead. "Dammit..." John said and look on his now bloody hand. He look toward the medic. "What is going on?" He asked him. The Medic gave him a look. "I don't know, son. It all just happened so fast. One moment, it seems like a normal day, then all of a sudden we got countless call for help and the traffic got so chaotic so quickly. When I arrived we found so many people wounded and screaming." He told him. "Dammit...This is so unbelievable. Why is it happening?" He asked quietly. The medic shrugged and sat down. He looks tired. "I am as confused as you are. I am worried about my wife and kid." He said. John nodded. "I am worried about my family too. I have been trying to call them. But no one answered." He said. "I am sorry to hear that, son." The medic said. John then notices him looking at the air. "Is..that?" He said quietly. John turned around to look. He saw a helicoptor in air. When it got closer, he could see that it was military. "The army too?" John said. The medic went to stand beside him. "Looks like this is very serious. Lets hope that those folk can solve this situation quickly." He said. "Yeah, I hope so too." John replied. He turned around to look at the corpse. And he was shock to find it moving. He is alive!? "Medic! He is alive!" John inform him quickly. The medic spun around and went to the man. "Jesus Christ! I thought he was dead for sure!" He said in a surprised tone. He moved closer to the man. "Hey! Stay with us. You are going to be al-..." The medic was cut off when the man suddenly sprang and bite him right in his left eye. What followed afterward was a painful scream from the medic. John was so shocked by what is going on right now. He felt his legs becoming numb and crumbled as he fell to the ground looking as the man devouring the medic. His pain screams soon turned silent as the sound of flesh being teared apart growing more obvious. Then he look around and he saw a woman in the distance. "Help!" He shouted. When she turned around, her face was filled with blood and a face devoid of life. She wasn't the only one. Behind her walked another one and another. Fighting and struggling to stand, once he managed to stand, he felt dread as he saw numerous of these sick people approaching him. Category:13 Days of Surviving Category:Issues